stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Tales from Jabba's Palace
'' |författare=Se nedan |omslag=Stephen YoullTales from Jabba's Palace |illustratör=* Michael ManleyTales from Jabba's Palace * Aaron McClellanTales from Jabba's Palace * Al WilliamsonTales from Jabba's Palace |redaktör=Kevin J. Anderson |förlag=Bantam Spectra |utgiven=1 december 1995The Essential Reader's Companion |mediatyp=Pocket |sidor=420 |isbn=0-553-56815-9 |era=Rebellion era |tidslinje= 0 BBY-4 ABYThe Essential Reader's Companion |serie=Tales series |föregås=''Return of the Jedi'' |följs=''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' }} ' ''Tales from Jabba's Palace ' är en den andra antologin, bestående av korta berättelser, i den tematiska ''Tales series. I likhet med den första och tredje böckerna i serien, så får man stifta bekantskap med några av de mindre kända karaktärerna som figurerar i originaltrilogin. I denna specifika antologi, får vi följa flera av de karaktärer som var på plats i Jabbas Palats under händelserna som beskrivs i filmen Star Wars: Episod VI - Jedins återkomst. Tales from Jabba's Palace innehåller nitton korta originalnoveller, redigerade av Kevin J. Anderson, och skriven av tjugoen olika författare. Omslaget är signerat Stephen Youll, medan Michael Manley, Aaron McClellan och Al Williamson står för illustrationerna inne i boken. De flesta berättelserna i antologin inleds runt 0 BBY, och sträcker sig i alla fall, över vissa händelser som inträfffar 4 ABY. Jabba Desilijic Tiure, även mer känd som Jabba the Hutt, var en ökänd Gangsterboss, vilken bodde i ett uråldrigt palats på gränsen till det norra Dynhavet på planeten Tatooine i Yttre randen. Tack vare rikedomarna och Jabbas inflytande, så sökte sig många personer till Jabbas palats, för att antingen ta för sig eller stjäla rikedomarna. Många andra, oavsett huruvida de hade goda eller onda intentioner, drogs upp i den virvelvind av intriger och affärer, som omgärdade den Uppsvällde. Det är dessas vars berättelser vi får ta del av i Tales from Jabba's Palace. Texten på boken Slogan på omslaget Enter the lair of the galaxy's most notorious criminal - in ninteen stories from today's masters of science fiction. Texten på baksidan In the dusty heat of twin-sunned Tatooine lives the wealthiest gangster in a hundred worlds, master of a vast crime empire and keeper of a vicious, flasheating monster for entertainment (and disposal of his enemies). Bloated and sinister, Jabba the Hutt might have made a good joke - if he weren't so dangerous. A cast of soldiers, spies, assassins, scoundrels, bounty hunters, and pleasure seekers have come to his palace, and every visitor to Jabba's grande abode has a story. Some o f them may even live to tell it... Synopsis A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9 A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale A Brave Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale Huvudkaraktärer Bakom kulisserna Efter Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina, började Kevin J. Anderson leka med tanken på en ny antologi, denna gång med fokus på de karaktärer som återfinns i Jabbas Palats i filmen Star Wars: Episod VI - Jedins återkomst. Efter att Lucy Wilson på Lucasfilm Ltd. godkänt planerna, fick Bill Smith i uppgift att sätta ihop bakgrundsberättelserna för vad som skulle bli Tales from Jabba's Palace. Novellen And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale är en drift på Agatha Cristies bästsäljande deckare Och så var det bara en från 1939. På samma sätt är novellen A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale en hänvisning till Wikipedia: Ecclesiastes 3:4. J.D. Montgomery var ett pseudonym som användes för Daniel Keys Moran för A Brave Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett. I Morans ursprungliga utkast för novellen, så skulle Boba Fett bli kvar i Den Stora Carkoons håla i flera år, under vilken tid han skulle dela minnen med Sarlacc, innan han kunde fly. Detta utkast godkändes av Lucasfilm Ltd., men efter ett par dagar så tvingades Moran ändra tiden Fett spenderade i hålan, till bara ett par dagar. Vid detta läge, så vägrade Moran att sätta sitt namn under berättelsen. När det slutgiltiga utkastet publicerades under pseudonymen J.D. Montgomery, så hade man gjort ännu mer ändringar i Morans ursprungliga utkast. http://danielkeysmoran.blogspot.se/2007/06/protect-innocent-star-wars-lawrence.html Protect the Innocent - Star Wars - Lawrence - Lonesome Dove - Knightriders Trots att Kevin J. Anderson var "hänförd" över Morans ursprungliga utkast, och godkänt det, så kunde inte ens redaktören för Tales from Jabba's Palace sätta sig över Lucasfilm Ltd.s slutgiltiga åsikt i frågan. http://danielkeysmoran.blogspot.se/2007/06/protect-innocent-star-wars-lawrence.html Protect the Innocent - Star Wars - Lawrence - Lonesome Dove - Knightriders Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar